


Supportive

by Hotgitay



Category: Commander in Chief (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rod will always be his wife’s number one fan
Relationships: Rod Calloway/Mackenzie Allen
Kudos: 1





	Supportive

“I suppose I’m a lucky woman to have you in my life”Mackenzie proclaims 

“No matter what you do I will always be here”Rod reassured his wife 

“Being the leader of the free world can be challenging”Mackenzie told her husband 

“You are an amazing president”Rod says 

“You’re always so supportive of me”Mackenzie fondly gazed over at him


End file.
